ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cosmic Adventures of Stella
|voices = Tara Strong Dee Bradley Baker|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network |release = June 3, 2019-present}} is an American animated science fiction-comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and has premiered on Cartoon Network on June 3rd, 2019. Synopsis This series revolves around a little alien girl named Stella and her alien dog, Firgu, as they spend their lives on their home planet while getting into weird situations. Characters Main *'/Stella/' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a smart, little alien girl who loves adventures and is very kind. **'Firgu' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Stella's pet alien dog who follows her around. Supporting *'Orion' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 1-year old alien who is Stella's baby brother. *'Halley' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a 17-year old alien who is Stella's older sister and usually has an unhealthy relationship with Stella, often picking on her and calling her a dork. *'Leo and Ariel' (voiced by Corey Burton and Carolyn Lawrence, respectively) - Stella, Orion, and Halley's parents. *'Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot' (voiced by Nolan North) - a geeky scientist who has a temper problem. He despises being called by his last name. **'Leggard' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - an alien who is Dr. Armadeus' lab partner. *'Delilah' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a little alien girl who is Stella's best friend. *'Felix' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - an alien boy who is an emo. *'The Bean Guy' (voiced by ) - a strange imp alien who delivers beans that cause people to appear in strange worlds. *'The Mecha Horse' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a robot horse that Stella and Firgu encountered. *'Lance Aston' (voiced by Jerry Trainor) - a human astronaut who ended up having his rocket crash onto Stella's home planet. *'Gary' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a shy alien boy who Stella made friends with. *'Hedgy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a hedgehog-like creature who Stella and Delilah encountered around their school and was decided to be kept as a pet by Delilah. *'Kitroo' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - an alien cat who was saved by Stella and Firgu during a flood. He now lives with Patty. *'Patty' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a teenage alien girl who became Kitroo's owner. *'The Crazy One' (voiced by ) - an old alien who acts crazy. *'Golly Gobb' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a goblin alien who befriended Stella and Firgu. *'The Nova Brothers', consisting of: **'Neil Nova' - an alien boy who is the leader. **'TBD Nova' - an alien boy who is athletic. **'TBD Nova' - an alien boy who is chubby and loves food. **'TBD Nova' - an alien boy who is an idiot, making him the dumbest of the group. **'TBD Nova' - an alien who is a nerd, making him the smartest of the group. Antagonists *'King Cillos' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - an evil and greedy king from another planet who wanted to take over Stella's home planet. *'The Giant Robot' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a giant robot who was supposed to protect the planet, but due to an electrical problem, it started attacking people and wrecking the planet. *'Queen Coco' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - an alien queen who is the ruler of the Cocoa Land. *'The Brain Monster' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - a brain-like monster who started the whole invasion. *'The Sneaky Ninja' (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a ninja alien who was the original owner of the sneakers Stella found. *'Scoot' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a tween alien who is the leader of his gang, skips school, and came up with the idea to make Stella do dangerous tasks. **'Scarlet' (voiced by Dayci Brookshire) - a tween alien who is one of Scoot's friends. **'Screech' (voiced by TBD) - a short tween alien who is another one of Scoot's friends. *'The Che-Star Duo', consisting of: **'Chester' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - a little alien boy who likes to steal things (especially toys and sweets) from other alien kids. **'Stan' (voiced by Candi Milo) - Chester's chubby brother who helps him out and is less smarter than him. *'Taylor' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - a little alien girl who everyone at her school considers one of the worst bullies in the school. *'The Gigaworm' (voiced by ) - a giant worm-like creature who caused the apocalypse in Stella's dream. *'Dr. Luna' (voiced by Mindy Sterling) - a scientist who is Dr. Smellyfoot's rival. **'Sirius' (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - another scientist who is Dr. Luna's partner and is Leggard's rival. *'Legiman' (voiced by TBD) - an elf-like alien who is the leader of the group and saw Halley as their queen and kidnapped her. Gallery Stella (TCAoS).png|Stella Firgu.png|Firgu Halley.png|Halley Felix (TCAoS).png|Felix Episodes See List of The Cosmic Adventures of Stella episodes. Tropes See /Tropes. Trivia *In Cocoa Land, Firgu has been shown eating chocolate and somehow lives while in real life, chocolate is poisonous to dogs. **It is believed that it has something to do with his alien species, that unlike dogs we see on Earth, the types of dogs Firgu is is immune to chocolate. *This series came out the same day Howler premiered. *This is the third Cartoon Network series to be created by a woman, with the first one being Steven Universe and the second one being Summer Camp Island. *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: The custom animation is Stella laughing while riding Firgu. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Comedy Category:TV-Y7